Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{11}{100} \times \dfrac{16}{25} \times 50\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{11}{100} \times \dfrac{16}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{11}{100} \times \dfrac{16}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{2}} = \dfrac{11 \times 16 \times 1} {100 \times 25 \times 2} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{11}{100} \times \dfrac{16}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{2}} = \dfrac{176}{5000} = \dfrac{22}{625} $